There is no love, right?
by CX-Debater
Summary: Everybody says that my heart is made of ice. I never thought I would love or be loved, until her.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, though I do hope. All I own is Kami, and the rest of the characters that come from a twisted place I call my brain.

* * *

A/N: This story is taking place after the 2nd Fruits Basket manga, why? Because it was one of my favorites and I like the possibilities left afterwards. So Tohru has not met Akito yet, just to let you know. **This is rated PG-13 for some strong language, so if you get offended easily, don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Chapter One- Angel or Devil?

Akito walked outside, letting the cool air waft over his pale skin. Such air he had not felt for over a week now, being bedridden with a new illness. He looked down at himself and cursed. Cursed this weak, frail body he had, cursed the whole damn family he belonged to. They troubled him so much, with their annoying quarries and troubles. Now this, a normal girl in a Sohma house. What was he thinking when he let Shigure move out on his own. That man had always been a magnet for trouble.

"Akito-san, you shouldn't be outside" Hatori said from the door to his house.

"I can't think when I'm in that damn house" Akito answered, not even bothering to turn around to look at Hatori.

"What are you thinking about?" Hatori asked.

"Why the hell you brought that girl to our house." Akito said.

"Honda-san? I told her to stay away from the Sohmas, but it proved fruitless. She loves them too much." Hatori said.

"Love? Love, I laugh at that. There is no such thing as love, Hatori, there is lust, there is passion, but there is no love." Akito answered.

"Someday Akito, you will see that you are wrong. I just feel sorry for the girl who will love you" Hatori said going in. Akito whipped around and saw Hatori's receding back. He scoffed at what Hatori had just said. Someone loving him? Impossible. His own goddamn parents didn't ever care about him, why would somebody else.

Turning back he walked over to the gates of the estate. He could see little children running and playing on the "outside". They seemed so happy and joyful.

"I guess they don't see how fucked up the world really is" Akito said as he started to walk back to his house. He was starting to feel a bit tired. All of the sudden a flash of red and blue fell out of one of the trees, landing at Akito's feet.

"What the hell?" he said as he stared down at the lump in front of him. He bent down and poked it, and surprisingly it turned to its side. Only then he could see that tit was a girl, a girl with long, flowing red hair and a blue training outfit on. She was growing pale and a large bruise was forming on her cheek. He was tempted to leave her there, and would have, if Momiji hadn't decided to show up at that moment.

"Hallo, Akito-saaaan! What do you have there? New years presents? Wait a minute, that's a mädchen, why do you have a mädchen, Akito-san?" Momiji asked, hopping around.

"Momiji, what the hell is a mädchen?" Akito asked irritably.

"It means girl" Hatori said coming up from behind Momiji. "And I too am curious why you have an unconscious girl in front of you."

"She fell out of the goddamn tree" Akito said, pointing up.

"Hmmm, well she's in pretty bad shape" Hatori said kneeling down examining her. "She has a few broken bones and is scratched up."

"Why in the world would I care?" Akito asked, trying to stop Momiji from hopping all over the flower bushes.

"We should take her in and help her out" Hatori said, looking at Akito.

"No, you are a doctor to the Sohmas, not some charity case, and I think one normal girl living in a Sohma house is enough." Akito said.

"Akito, she could die" Hatori said, his voice rising.

"Akito-san" he corrected.

"Fine, _Akito-san_, she could die out there" Hatori stated once again.

"Who cares, really, I have no use for her" Akito answered.

"I cannot believe you, letting innocent people die out in the cold, she needs our help." Hatori said angrily.

"Please, let her stay, Akito-san, I promise I won't be any trouble, I do. She just looks so sad here, like a kätzchen who lost her mutti" Momiji said.

"A what that's lost her what?" Akito asked.

"A kitten that's lost her mother" Momiji said. "Please, please, please, let her stay!"

"Fine, whatever, as long as you stay out of the way and don't speak in German anymore" Akito growled. Hatori gave a little smile and Momiji beamed.

"Oh, Akito-san, danke, I mean, thank you, I won't be any trouble" Momiji said in one breath.

"Yes, thank you, Akito-san, now can you help carry her into my house?" Hatori asked.

"WHAT? Can't you do it yourself?" Akito asked

"Really, Akito-san, you know I will transform if I hold her" Hatori answered. Akito grumbled, but picked the girl up. She was surprisingly light and smelled of something unusual, good, but unusual. He went into Hatori's house and dropped her on the couch.

"Happy now?" Akito asked.

"Wait, I have to run to the other room to get some things, watch over her for a moment" Hatori said.

"Who's the head of the household, you or me?" Akito growled, but he sat down next to the girl. He was too tired to argue. Suddenly the girl's eyes flickered open. She looked up at Akito and gasped. In her weak state she could not see that well, but at first glance he looked like an angel, pale and glowing. Her eyes got better focus and her saw that he had long, jet black hair and dark, bluish gray eyes. His skin did have a glow, but it was one that came from being inside too much. He was too skinny and the clothes he wore looked like they were about to slip off of him. He looked close to death, a thought which depressed her even more.

"Where am I?" she said, surprised her voice even worked.

"The Sohma household" the mysterious figure said. His voice was distant and eerie, calm, yet bold, weak, yet strong.

"Are you an angel or a devil?" she asked. That question threw Akito off for a moment.

"What" he asked.

"Are you an angel or a devil? You look close to death, and your voice is pretty creepy, but someone who saved me couldn't be that evil." she said.

"I am neither, I am Akito Sohma, and that is all you need to know" he said.

"Nice to meet you Akito Sohma, I am Kami Tomega" she said.

"And I am Hatori Sohma, I'll be taking care of you" another voice said. Kami whipped around and found another man standing there, black hair covering one eye.

"Hello, I am sorry if I caused you any trouble" she said quietly.

"No, you didn't, we just didn't want to see you die out there. Akito-san found you" he said. Kami turned to Akito and flashed him a big grin. He didn't know how to respond to this, nobody had ever given him a smile filled with that much warmth.

"It was nothing" he mumbled. Hatori looked at him oddly.

"What were you doing here Kami?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, I had just come back from a training mission in China and I accidentally got into a pretty big fight" she said sheepishly.

"Training? For what?" Akito asked.

"Martial Arts" Kami answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, fine then, I better be going" Akito said.

"No wait don't go!" Kami said, grabbing on to his hand, stopping him. Akito turned to her and looked at her oddly. Just the simple act of her placing her hand on his had a weird effect on him. "I still didn't thank you" she said.

"It's fine" Akito said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Whatever he was feeling was weird, different, and not all that unpleasant, but it was damn bothering him.

"OHHHHHH, look, it's the mädchen! Oh, she's up. Hallo!" Momiji squealed as he came into the room. Kami turned around and saw an adorable boy, who seemed to be her age. He had blond hair and huge brown eyes. He bounded towards her and hugged her, realizing a little too late of what the consequences would be.

With a loud pop, the boy disappeared in front of Kami's eyes and instead a rabbit took his place. Kami looked up in surprise and saw Hatori put his head in his hands and Akito growing more and more angry.

**"That damn kid, why the hell did I let him talk me into this!"** Akito yelled. Kami looked down at the rabbit again. Something told her that this would be a looong story.

A/N: How do you like? I know I am going a bit fast paced, but don't worry, it's all for a reason.


End file.
